Practically Ravenous
by KitKatVsTwixx
Summary: Am I evil now? She told me I might not be a demigod, but a demi-titan. What about Luke? Oh Luke. Memories hurt. Katrina Williams struggles to figure out who she is and what side she is on, on the side to preserve or raize Olympus. And to follow her heart, which is Luke's. Just a lone half-blood on the run, with a stick in hand.
1. The True Beginning Of Me

**Practically Ravenous**

I must have been young and stupid, but now I am in trouble.

I was just 14 when my mother forced me away from home, but sent me a steady flow of allowence to keep me going no matter were i was. Wherever I was, however, monsters were sure to follow. All I had was a spikey stick with a smooth handle as a wephon. I called it Satin Handle obviously. I may have only been 14, but I looked over that age for sure. If you dress nice, my mother always said, people will respect you. I was never dirty during the two years i was first on the run. I always bathed. My clothes were always spotless.

I was in San Francisco when I met Luke. I was about to turn 15. My eyes were a sparkling blue-green, my hair dark, the color of a ravens feathers. I was sitting out side a cafe drink lemonade on a partically hot day in July. I was wearing a royal blue satin skirt and a sleeve-less white shirt. A partically handsome, partically bedraggled young blonde man my age catches my eye. I start here, because, meeting Luke, is where my story really begins.

I almost gasp when I see him look up at me and smile. He walks over and sits down across from me.

"Hey." He says with a smile.

"Hi." I say grinning, "you thirsty?"

"Parched actually." He says almost laughing.

"Then I'll be right back." I say and walk inside to buy him a lemonade. I return to see him waiting for me.

"Thanks." He says as I hand him the icy drink. "I'm Luke by the way."

I smile. "I'm Katrina Williams."

"Very Certain are we?" He asks jokingly.

"Me being me," I grin. "Yes."

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here alone?"

" I ran away. And , I know this sounds silly but, monsters are chasing me!"

"Don't worry that just means you're a demi-god or a half-blood, like me.!"

He goes on to tell me of his adventures.

"Uh, what's that?" I ask Luke breaking myself out of my trance.

"Crap!" He swears something in Greek. "This Lastrigonian Giant has been trailing me since Vegas! Do you have a weapon?"

I hold up my stick . "This."

"Here!" He tosses me a knife made of bronze.

This was my first lesson. He taught me how to jab and slash. And in no time, all that was left was golden dust.

"I have to go!" Luke says sadly holding both of my hands.

"When will I see you?"

" I will bring you to my camp! You will be safe."

I give him my email and cell phone number.

"Stay in the area, I will come collect you as soon as I can. " He tells me shouldering his bag.

"I guess I will find a boarding school over here." I decide hastily.

" Okay. But you need a better weapon then a stick. Keep the knife I gave you. And go to Fire God's Forge on West Elm Street. Give him these and tell him to cast your stick in celsetial bronze." Luke says handing me drachtmas.

"I _will_ wait." I tell him.

"And I _will_ come." He says.

I wrap my arms around this boy I haven't even known for 1 hour and 1/2, and he wraps his around me. There, I feel protection, which I haven't felt in so long. And I can't wait to see him again, so I can be protected, at last. At one point his lips reached mine, and I was overwhelmed by emoition. This boy is mine, he would love and protect me. He will be back, so we could live together, with out monsters, till we grow old. Then we broke away.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"And I love you." I choked out so awed.

He kissed me on the cheek and then ran off to Mout Tam, I think it's called. Then I turned and floated to West Elm Street.


	2. RobotDonkeyVampire Prisses

I walked to West Elm Street in a trance. I need to wait here, I need him to come. I pulled out my batter Iphone and dialed the number I never wanted to call since last November. "Mom?" I ask  
"Katrina!" She snarls  
"I have decide to stay in San Fransico for a while, at a borading school hopefully."  
"I will find one and pay for it." She says coolly  
"Thank you Mom."  
"It is Mother! Once was more than enough Katrina. Manage well. Stanley will email you the information. I must return to play with _my children_ now. Goodbye." She hung up on me, her words stinging. Her Children, my step sibilings. I wasn't to be regarded in the family anymore.

I put my phone back in the side pocket of my backpack. I turned around, some girl was following me. It was the girl from Seattle! This Freaky Demon Chick killed my friend Landon. She's a donkey/robot/vampire thing! What was her name?  
"Tammi." I growled, pulling out the knife Luke gave me.  
"Ah Katrina, you look as pretty as an Empousa, like me." Her red eyes glinted.  
I snorted," Yeah maybe without the robot barnyard behind! Or maybe the snake hair or is it fire now?"  
"Stop with the insults. It's not polite."  
"Neither was eating Landon." My anger flairs at the memory, the first demigod I met in ages.  
"Oh now I didn't eat him, just a kiss but he _was_ delicious. And now I have come to finish the job." Her teeth grew into fangs, her hair into flaming snakes, one leg bronze and one a donkey.  
"Oh flaming snakes? Did you get an up-grade?" I snarled.  
"But of course. You can't harm me with your silly stick, Katrina."  
I hold out the dagger. "I have more experience now Vampire!"

Tammi hisses at me and I charge.  
Luke's insturctions run through my head. _"Roll."_  
I roll as Tammi pounces.  
_"Jab."  
_I jab with no effect. One of her claws scratch my arm. I turn around, a man was coming out of Fire God's Forge.  
"Just this time Katrina. Next time your mine!" Tammi hisses then expoldes into flames.  
I turn just in time to face the heavy set man covered in bruises, welts, burns, and grease.  
"She isn't dead you know, just gone from here." He tells me.

**Lollogout- Yeah I know For the first chapter yes. I have problems going through the actions in the beginning. I had so much that I wanted in this story.**

**FadedSunset- Thanks! Beautiful Name. I have plans for the two of them to progress (:**

**Thanks for Reading and the reviews, they do help (:**


	3. Not A Chapter! Explanaton of Story

*****This is not a Chapter!*******

**I want to explain a little bit about what this story is.**

**1- I wanted to tell Luke's story. So they can root for him like I did at the end of Last Olympian, except root for him in books 1-4 as well.**

**2- I wanted him to have real _true_ Love. Sisterly/brotherly love between him and Annabeth, I'm all for it. But I wanted it to be heart and soul. Like Katrina might end up with serious depression, cuz this boy dies. I dunno, I have thought that far.**

**3-I wanted a Powerful( or not so) Demigod no one knows about who runs around both camps. Whose past is mysterious.**

**The reason, they said "I love you." So fast is because I wanted you to know, it was "love at first sight". It was, Oh crap no! I must resort to Twilight!, like imprinting I guess. They knew it was real. The " Connection of the Souls."**

**Okay, the first chapter might have been boring. (Sorry) I have this weird mental writing disorder, that i just made up. I plan all this out and then i go through the beginning _really fast_ so I can write down it all as I imagined it. I always try to work through that. it sorta serves as a writers block.**

** Please bear with me. and thanks for the reviews! I love them no matter what!**

**Yours,**

**Twixx ;D**

**Practically Ravenous**


End file.
